Rouge the Bat and the Spy
by stupidstu
Summary: Rouge has a new life but Dr Eggman has got a spy to ruin this. But who is it and will it work? 7th chapter up so R & R! Will the fortune-tellers predictions come true!
1. Introduction

A/N: Hi this is my second Sonic story. It is a bit of a bad storyline and it might not make sense, so I'm really sorry about it all, but please give me some reviews, good or bad, this might sound bad and rude but I will start another chapter if I get at least 2 reviews. OHH and also I do not own any of the Sonic and co. or Sega. 

*Rouge the Bat, and the Spy*

*Introduction (At the Egg carrier)*

Dr Eggman had been quiet for along time after the last battle with him and Sonic. But he did have a plan and was going to teach the Bat, which had betrayed him and ruined his whole plan on getting Sonic.

Dr Eggman: So when will you head to Station Square.

Stranger: Yes I will Dr Eggman, soon Dr Eggman. In a day or to.

Dr Eggman: There is no rush I know you will get her, but sooner rather than later.

Meanwhile at Knuckles, Rouge and Creams Flat

Rouge: (screaming) AAAHHHH!!! (Kept on screaming, and then took a breath).

Knuckles and Cream raced into Rouges room.

Knuckles: What's the matter?

Cream: Its not though's dreams again.

Rouge: Their not dreams their nightmares. Coming every night. It's worse than a nightmare. (Tears coming out of her eyes. One or two). I thought I was a strong Bat, but… But this is killing me. It just won't stop.

…

A/N: What is Rouges nightmare and what is Dr Eggman evil plan find out on the next chapter of Rouge the Bat and the Spy!

Another A/N: Sorry but I like to leave it as a cliffhanger and as it's an Intro I left it short. Like I said please will you review? Also read my other story Blue is out and Black is Back.


	2. The Nightmare Begins

A/N: Hi thanks for the reviews it really helps and I'm sorry this chapter has took so long it was difficult to think what the nightmare might be, but I have worked hard and I think it is pretty good. Yes, and sorry if it does not make sense. OOOHHH and I do not own any of the sonic crew or Sega. Sorry its long I like 2 hold tension.

*Rouge the Bat and the Spy*

*The Nightmare begins (At the flat)*

Cream: What is this nightmare 

Knuckles: Yeah it might be better to get it out in the open

Rouge: It won't help, but you deserve to know

Cream: It might, please Rouge don't go so low don't take us out

Knuckles: Yeah don't forget us (hugging her)

Rouge: You guys, I will never forget you. 

(They walked in the kitchen and Cream boiled the kettle)

Rouge: When I was a kid, four years old I think, my parents were secret agents, like I was 

Knuckles: Yeah why did u quit?

Cream: SSSHHH!!!

Rouge: It was a proper family: a mum, a dad, brother and my new 2-month year old brother. One night I went to sleep, but was difficult when the baby was crying. It, then suddenly stopped. It was silent. I shut my eyes, and then I heard a noise so I opened my eyes…

(The room became quiet)

Cream: Here's a tea. Rouge… Rouge…

(Rouge staring at the table)

Knuckles: Rouge (touched her on the shoulder)

Rouge: Ha!!! Sorry!!! Anyway I opened my eyes…

Meanwhile (at the Egg Carrier) 

Dr Eggman: Project Burnout ready now (on Walkie Talkie)

Stranger: Yes Dr Eggman im at the block of flats.

Dr Eggman: Do it then now, she has to pay.

Stranger: Yes Dr Eggman.

Back at the Flat Rouge: (starting to cry) IT WAS DR EGGMAN!!! 

THEN SUDDENLY A BLAST OF FIRE CAME!!!

Knuckles: It's a bomb.

Cream: Come on we need to go (Cream and Knuckles start running)

Knuckles: Come on Rouge the roof is going to collapse

(Rouge was just sitting there shaking)

Cream: COME ON!!!

…

A/N: Will Rouge, Cream, and Knuckles survive the fire? Will Rouge finish talking about her nightmare? And who is that Spy? Find out in the next chapter of Rouge the Bat and the Spy!!!

A/N: The end for the mo. But please keep reviewing it makes me J!!! And also review Blue is out and Black is Back. And Cream is the Rabbit off Sonic Advance 2 not there child and Knuckles and Rouge are not together.


	3. Burning down the house

A/N: Hi again its Stu here. I hope you like the story so far and please keep reviewing I like to know what you think but know flames. I will get straight to the story this time ok, but I don't own any of the Sonic crew or Sega.

*Rouge the Bat and the Spy*

*Burning down the house (the burning flat)*

Cream: Knuckles, Rouge hurry up I don't want to leave you 

(Knuckles started to drag Rouge towards Cream, while Cream was at the door, but then suddenly the roof collapsed splitting Cream and the door from Knuckles and Rouge)

Knuckles: Cream are you ok?

Cream: Yeah, go through the window glide out, Ill be ok. (Staring to cough)

Knuckles: Are you sure?

Cream: Yes, now stop yapping and go.

(Knuckles Got a brick a threw it to the window then dragging Rouge once again with him, then Rouge woke up)

Rouge: What's happening? Ow my wing!!! (Rouge started to shake, then Knuckles lost grip and her hand slipped making her fall down crashing on the ground)

Knuckles: Stupid Rouge!!! (Went zooming down)

Rouge: (Rouge opened her eyes and saw a dark black figure behind the trees) HUH?

Knuckles: Rouge, are you all right. (The figure runs off)

Rouge: Yeah, sorry where's Cream?

Knuckles: Well, the roof collapsed

Rouge: She's not dead is she?

Knuckles: Well we had to split up she said she would be alright (then the whole block of flats crashed down)

Knuckles: 10 stores of brick and mortar just gone, and maybe, just maybe Cream.

Rouge: What kind of bastard would do such a thing

(Then a crowd gathered up around some object. Rouge and Knuckles glided up to see who it was)

Knuckles: Cream, its you.

Rouge: OH Cream, she's so silent still.

Doctor: She's not dead, but she is unconscious 

Rouge: So she will live

Doctor: Well maybe

Knuckles: Why maybe

Doctors: The only thing I can tell you is that these hours are going to be critical. Does one of you want to come in the ambulance?

(Rouge and Knuckles look at each other)

Knuckles and Rouge both say: You can go

Rouge: No, you should go ill go to Tikals ask if I can call her family.

Knuckles: You can't there dead, but you should still go, you shouldn't be on your own.

Rouge: OW… Yeah… Yeah ok.

(Knuckles stepped in the ambulance and Rouge headed towards Tikals and Tails home)

Meanwhile (out in the park) 

Stranger: (whispering) Dr Eggman the Project Burnout is done, completed.

(Then a hand came from behind the tree and grabbed the evil spy)

Dr Eggman: No it isn't (Pointing at the bat walking down the street). Why didn't you kill her?

Stranger: Well… Well I thought that you would like to do it by your self so she could see who killed her!!!

(Rouge heard a loud noise)

Rouge: Hello is anybody there Iv seen you. I saw you. You're a criminal. You know you might of killed my friend, she's in critical condition. But… But next time get the right flat!!!

(Dr Eggman and the Spy went silent. Until she started walking)

Dr Eggman: She saw you and you got the wrong flat. I thought you were clever.

Stranger: I am, it was a threat.

Dr Eggman: Fine, but now we need a big plan. A plan to ruin her life.

Now at the hospital

Knuckles: OOO, Cream why you. When Rouge left us well least we knew were she was, well no we didn't but we knew she was a live.

(Rouge came and sat down)

Rouge: She any better.

Knuckles: No change, so what did Tails and Tikal say then.

Rouge: Well no sorry I got destracted

Knuckles: Its always something. Sorry im stressed.

Rouge: Its ok, just be ok if I do it

Knuckles: Yeah sure will, aye Cream remember Rouge didn't finish her story did she.

Rouge: No but the time aint now.

Knuckles: I understand. I think, you are a mysterious lady aren't you.

Rouge: I didn't usually get close to people when I was a secret agent didn't get any friends the ones I had usually got killed, that's why really.

Knuckles: OOO, well sorry (it be came silent). Well I need the toilet.

Rouge: K, can you get me a coffee very strong.

Knuckles: Its been along night (walking to the boys room)

(Then Creams heart beat went slowier)

Rouge: No, Cream don't leave us, we need you (Hugging Cream on the bed) HELP!!! NURSE HELP!!!

(The heart beat stopped and the nurses and docters raced in)

Rouge: No, HELP her!!!

Doctor: Can you please get her out. Thank you.

Rouge: (Getting dragged by nurses) NO PLEASE LET ME IN!!! (Bashing her head and hands on the window) 

(Knuckles came with 1 coffee and a tea)

Knuckles: Heres a coffee and a tea for me. (Then he looked at Rouges teary face and knew what was happening dropped the drinks and started crying on the floor). WHY… WHY WHY WHY!!!

…

A/N: Will Cream live? Will her dear friends get through the tromer? Will Rouge finish the nightmare story? And who is the Spy? Find out on the next chapter of Rouge the Bat and the Spy!!!

A/N: I really like the story at the mo but we should really get to the nightmare soon so it wont be long now. So please keep reviewing and look at my other story on sonic Blue is out and Black is Back!!!


	4. Bad words said loud

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews (except one not mentioning any names Bryon Nightshade). But with his review I have decided to change a bit of the story, please say if you like the new things done, and also say who you think the spy is, because im stuck so you can help me. PLEASE!!! I don't own any of the Sonics crew or Sega.

*Rouge the Bat and the Spy*

*Bad Words said Loud (The hospital)*

More tears started to come out of Knuckles eyes. Knuckles didn't cry, everyone told him so. He didn't have a cold heart, but he wasn't an emotional, sad Echidna. But today he had that feeling, when you think your whole life has ended, the world has stopped, but why? Why did Knuckles have these feelings that they were so strong that salty water was coming out of his eyes? The last time he felt something remotely like this was when his parents died; the people he mostly loved in the whole world had gone? Was Cream that strong to Knuckles? Was she someone he loved, cherished, cared, and felt about so much that he would cry? Crying is easy to do. You just need to be upset and then they come pouring. So what did this mean? Knuckles knew that he had a kind of sorrowing, as if for something was lost. But what?

" Knuckles, are you ok. Hello, Knuckles wake up." Rouge whispered, excitedly but still silent.

Rouge kept poking the red Echidna, until he woke up. When Knuckles did wake up he looked tried, but mad and angry at the same time. But when he saw Rouge it went to his normal expression, soft, kind and helpful. But in his mind he was burning with anger, but as usual his heart took over as usual. 

"Yes, Rouge what do you want?" asking in his polite manner

"I want to know what there doing? Why wont they tell us? We cant do anything just stay here and worry." Bashing her fist on the table spilling the tea. "Your not drinking your tea, you need to drink Knuckles"

"Yeah, I will, later" Knuckles said slowly in his own pace.

"Fine, do you think she will live? I hope…"

"You hope what? Rouge have you ever done anything nice? You ever thought about someone else except yourself or your job?" Knuckles replied in an edgy voice.

"Edgy are we. You need a chill pill Nucks (Knuckles). And well your right I haven't done anything nice, but one thing, once."

"OOO, and what was this? Did you help a elderly lady across the street, stop a burglar, save the world" Knuckles said getting angrier and madder. More frustrated everytime Rouge said a word. Knuckles never liked Rouges laid back attitude and Rouge didn't like Knuckles so serious attitude. "Just leave me alone"

Knuckles walked on the other side of the room. As time went on the whole hospital went quieter, every second became more silent.

This irritated Rouge, and Knuckles knew that, he knew that Rouge would break the silence. So he just sat on the chair thinking, Knuckles liked thinking, he usually thought about the past. With him and his family, with Tikal, the Master Emerald, his old job. And then the present with him and Rouge and Cream. Knuckles suddenly went depressed, sad once again. Then he sighed.

"OK, if you want to know what I did. I'll tell you, when I was a secret agent I got called to the boss's office. He wanted to talk to me about something big, but the messenger sad nothing to me except to go. So I did, I went to see the boss about the new mission." Rouge said,

"And what did he say then?" Knuckles said butting in!

"Well he said that Dr Eggman had another plan. A plan to take the Master Emerald. The Boss said it was Dr Eggmans usual plan was to take the Emeralds from Angel Island. And that he could do many strong, bad and evil things on their world. So he said my mission was to take the Master and Chaos Emeralds and destroy them any means possible!"

"You were the one, the one who destroyed my island and the Emeralds? That's not nice!!! Not nice at all!!! Is this to help me, because it aint Rouge, NOT AT ALL!!!" Knuckles started to breath heavily and turning redder (If he could). It was obvious he was getting angry.

"No, No I wouldn't do something like that. You might think I'm a great, big BITCH!!! But I'm not, ok. I said know no all right. And I got sacked, but I quit first. You know me, I have pride, class. My partner accepted the offer from my boss. So Trigger did the task he was given. He took the Emeralds, but then Dr Eggman captured him. We don't know what's happened to Trigger or the Emeralds? So I'm sorry that your island is now destroyed, and you have to stay with Cream and me. But life aint fair ok."  Rouge said in her usual manner, loud and noisy.

Knuckles sat there listening to Rouge once again thinking. That maybe he could get the Emeralds and his island back. But why did he have to? He liked living with Cream and well Rouge. So why go Tikal liked it here why move again? He was fine where he was so why?

"Yeah, Thanks Rouge. You aren't so bad after all." Knuckles said quietly, louder than whisper but still silent.

"I suspect your going to, seek your life back, and your island. Can I ask why though your good here why go? Admit you do get bored at your island." Rouge said

"There's Tikal" Knuckles didn't want Rouge to know that he liked it here, he liked it with Rouge.

"Yeah Yeah, what ever you will do, I will stand by you, even if you're a pushy, stuck up your own arse, think your so clever, know it all, kinda guy." Said in a calm voice but then in sarcasm.

"Ditto to u to!!! Except the guy bit." Knuckles replied (also in sarcasm).

The two of them looked at each other and then smiled. Then blushed and turned there faces away from each other. Then all the Sonic crew came in (Tails, Tikal, Sonic, Amy). They all said hi and greeted each other. Rouge and Knuckles kept staying awaying from each other. Then the doctor you could see in his face that something was wrong, But what?

A/N: What does the doctor have to say? Will Rouge tell Knuckles about her nightmare? And who is his spy? Find out on the next chapter of Rouge the Bat and the Spy!!!

A/N: I hope you like the new look. Just R&R!!!


	5. Mayhem in the Waiting room

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I just did the last chapter and now I'm doing this one real quick. But it will still be good! Thanks also for the reviews about the new look but PLEASE TELL ME WHO YOU THINK THE SPY IS!!! OOO, and also I don't own any of the Sonic crew or Sega.

*Rouge the Bat and the Spy*

*Mayhem in the Waiting Room*

When the doctor came in the overly crowded room. It went silent. All the loud greetings had stopped. It's seemed like everything had came to a halt and not only the Sonic crew speaking. All the people in the room had no smile and their faces down. They thought they knew what was going to be said but they didn't.

"Is she dead?" Amy said. Being her self very frontal and speaking first instead of using her brain. But it was obvious everyone else wanted to know the big question.

"Amy, think. You dumb arse." Tails said he wasn't his usual self unlike Amy and he hadn't been for a long time. Not days but months!

"Everyone wants to know what's happened to her, and who doesn't. Isn't really a true friend" Amy said, but this time thinking about the words she said. So it meant she spoke slowly and calmly as well you know like a normal animal and person.

The group's faces went up and all looked at Amy, and then stared at the doctor. Who was standing at the door and the nurse just behind him. The man looked at their faces and knew from there, that they were great friends with the unlucky cream rabbit. The room had become silent, once more.

It went on for a few more minutes. Rouge hated it and was going to break the silence.

"Come on Doc, just tell us," Rouge said in a loud voice shocking the Doctor and the rest of the crowd.

" Cream is not dead but…" The nurse said trying to start the conversation and the Doctor to say the rest, except he didn't so there was a pause, and then she sighed and carried on. It was obvious that the nurse didn't like her job, especially the night shifts. She looked tried, but hot and bothered at the same time. So she didn't want the hassle. But it did seem she did have a good relationship with the doctor.

"But there was a slight mistake. Some animal or a thing came in and terrorised the theatre she was in, and took her."

"Your saying she's been captured" Sonic said in different terms,

"Yes, its ok. Her heartbeat was at a normal rate. And she was talking to us. So she is… or was a live when she left."

"You said you would look after her. Care, provide, watch, and mind her. And now she's gone." Tikal shouted and screamed out of her mouth. Tikal would say words to upset people, but not strong words and no swearing.

"That is not what we get paid for. That's the police not NHS!!!" The nurse replied also shouting. (A/N: the Americans and others reading this sorry NHS is British)

"We feel sorry for you and pain, but a guard and a nurse are dead and many injured or hurt. I shall leave you with the nurse she shall try and help you in anyways possible." The doctor said this and then left the dark and gloomy room and went to do his job.

The Sonic crew had different feelings about this tragedy and misfortune. First sorrow, guilt, then sadness and heartache, then anger, rage, and lastly fear, worried where Cream was. These all were very strong feelings to the animals, but Knuckles had one feeling to Cream. Well at least he thought so, and that was LOVE!!! All Knuckles wanted now was to find Cream. He didn't know if it was friendship or not, but the main task for Knuckles was to find Cream and help her. But he needed help but whom, and then he thought, "…what ever you do, I will stand by you…" Rouge would help him all the way, but who else just one more person? Knuckles looked around the room. The room started to smell of sweat. So he blocked his nose with his fingers (not picking his nose) and holding his breath. The room was also loud but he could stand that in away. Then he saw a sky blue, spiky hedgehog, with white glove, wicked snickers and light green eyes almost like hazel.

"Rouge you know you said you would stay with me whatever would happen"

"Yeah I will come with you and get Cream, but Knuckles we cant do this on our own." Rouge said butting in.

"Yeah, but who." 

"EEERRRMMM!!! Tikal, Tails, Sonic or Amy. Well, Amy she's slow and she talks so much you can't get a word in edge ways…" (A/N: Sorry but we stopped listening at the moment) Knuckles stopped listening at that moment. "HELLO" Rouge said. Knuckles was thinking that he might choose someone else and not Rouge. Then he thought that might be abit rude.

"I was thinking Sonic" Knuckles said

"Weren't you listening? I said Sonic." Rouge questioned if he was listening.

Meanwhile on the other side off the room there was a great big war between the nurse and Tikal and Amy.

"God, you are so bad at your job"

"Yeah well, shut up Tidal!!!" The nurse said

"Its Tikal" said Amy

"Yeah, T I K A L" said Tikal

"UUUHHH, I know what I said!" The nurse replied 

Then it took off as a violent fight between Amy and the nurse. Tikal was tired and did not believe in violence, so she sat on a tatty chair and kept sighing, moaning and groaning. Tails and Sonic tried to split the two of them. Amy pushed Sonic and he smashed in the window. Breaking it smashing glass all over the room. A doctor called for security and they came crashing in the nurse and Amy got sent out while Knuckles, Tikal, Rouge went off through the window. 

Now they were waiting for Amy. Tikal and Tails were sitting on the stairs. Rouge and Knuckles were leaning on the pole and Sonic was at the little boys room. When Sonic came back he sat beside Tikal and started talking. The gang usually thought that Rouge and Knuckles liked being alone. The two of them went over to the rest and sat on the steps in front of them, and turned their heads so they could talk. They really wanted to talk to Sonic but they thought it might be abit rude to leave Tikal and Tails like that. So they decided to reveal their new plan in public and who ever wants to come, could. Rouge open her mouth and then Amy came bashing through sulking and moaning. Rouge was angry and going to say something, but then Knuckles grabbed her hand and she sat back down. She thought Amy should know by them anyway so she left it.

MEANWHILE (Alley)

Dr Eggman was at a dark and gloomy alley waiting for the spy to come with the little rabbit. (A/N who I have been calling a stranger shall now be called the spy, because he is) 

 He had been waiting for along time. And you should know Dr Eggman is not a patient man. So he started to get irritated and annoyed. Dr Eggman wasn't stupid though he was in a small street that not alot of people went on. But there was a lot of crime, and the cops went up and down the lane. So he decided to go up the fire exit stairs and up to the roof.  We all know he isn't the fittest person in the world so he took long breaks and rests. In the end he fell a sleep on the firth floor, leaning on the window and snoring. VERY LOUDLY!!!  

It took an hour until anything happened on the street. The spy was in side and opened the window that the Dr was sleeping on. Dr Eggmans head bashed on the radiator in the small flat. That woke him up. He opened his eyes with Cream and…

A/N: Will they get Cream back? Will Rouge finish her nightmare story? (And she will I promise you I bet nearly all of you have already forgot the nightmare) And who is the Spy? Find out the next chapter of Rouge the Bat and the Spy!!!

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!!! I hope you give me more!!! I might tell who the spy is on the next chapter I don't know? And I hope that you have noticed that the chapters are longer!!! And tell who you think the spy is!!!


	6. The Golden Mile & Fortune Teller

  A/N: I hope you like the last chapter its just IV been away to America. To VIRGINIA!!! But its help me think a lot about fanfiction and this story. Also please tell me if im making Knuckles to emotional PLEASE read review!!! I don't own any of the sonic crew or sega.

*Rouge the Bat and the Spy*

*The Golden Mile and Fortune-Teller*

As soon as Amy came through the door Rouge stopped and sighed. Amy is a kind of hedgehog that would brighten the beginning and end of each day. Amy is also extremely irritable and annoying. She certainly pushed things in search of expression, but people could live with the thrilling and ultimate pink hedgehog. Well a lot of time. She kept on talking until Rouge wanted her to, and went in, and started a more important topic.

"Me and Knuckles are going to search for Cream and who ever wants to come can!" Rouge said in a quick pace so Amy wouldn't try to but in again,

Everyone was in shock. They looked at Rouge then Knuckles. Knuckles looked at them as well and then looked down on the ground. Like he was ashamed he wasn't but he was depressed and very sad. 

"Why do you have to go." Amy asked,

"Because Creams a friend and we stick together."

"And you Knuckles what are you going to say. You've said nothing all day" Tikal said.

Knuckles wasn't listing the conversation until his name came up so he asked if she would say it again. She did. He started to think about Cream and said an awful, emotional and cheesy line.

"If the trip kills us. I will die happy, pursing my passion. And that would be better than dying alone." Knuckles replied

"Ya what!" Amy shouted everyone knew she was starting to get angry, and she wasn't the only one! Everyone looked sad and alone.

It took a long, long time and in the end they decided to stop the fighting and spent the last hour with Knuckles and Rouge a happy and pleasant time. Rouge and Knuckles had decided to head to the end of the city to the tip, and that was at the GOLDEN MILE! The Golden Mile is a strange place but a popular attraction with the usual old fashioned and rides that look like they've come direct from a seventies fun fair. But they went off running, flying or what ever they were doing heading to the pier. 

Sonic was a head of his friends. Racing ahead. But so was his mind, with wild plans, each of which, after a moment of hope, ended in a frustrated shake of his head and slowing down. In the end he was behind everyone from stopping so much. He wanted another adventure to defeat Dr Eggman again. He knew he was getting older and he did want a family and a proper life, but not now! NOT YET!!!

They kept on going until they reached the pier. They walked past the endless takeaways, gift shops, rides and out dated arcades that made up the Golden Mile. They went threw all of the buildings they could and went to the end of the pier. Tikal saw a fortune-teller little kiosk it looked like a tent with a strong purple fabric all around it. Tikal looked ashamed and disappointed at the shamy and tatty thing.

"O, god like they can tell the future. HOW SAD!" said Tikal, she sighed.

"I believe in it!" Rouge said, she decided to walk in and talk to the fortune-teller.

MEANWHILE (at the flat)

Dr Eggman woke up and saw the rabbit & the spy. He rubbed his head and looked at the burry spy in his eyes.

"OCH that really hurts"

"Stop moaning! I've got the rabbit." Replied the evil spy,

"Good. Very good. Now lets go back to the OAK."

Then the door slammed. It was the police. They came running in and circled around the three. They were stuck…

MEANWHILE (in the little kiosk)

Rouge walked in the strangely looking area. She sat down on a multicoloured chair and waited until the fortune-teller came. When she came they went straight to the point.

"Hello, and what would you want me do for you?" The fortuneteller asked.

Rouge thought a minute, the only reason she came in here was to prove Amy wrong. 

"Tell me what I m like, how I am emotionally?" Rouge asked.

The Lady looked at Rouge, up and down, left and right. Looking all around her body and then replied.

"The passionate you is direct, driven, confident, outgoing and exact about what you want. You tell it like it is. You have firm rules based on your past experiences. With their guidance you create workable plans. The centred you perceives exactly which situations and relationships are inspirational. When all is quiet with in, you decide what new things you are going to explore. While the emotional you avoids whats been missing. Novel adventures seem to appear. Honour your forbidden thoughts. They are merely signposts to exciting new paths you need to follow. Anymore questions you need dear?"

Rouge was quite shocked how much detail and reality the lady took from her life but asked another question.

"ERM, well tell me something about my past, prove me that you are physic or what ever"

The fortuneteller looked through the glass ball lying in the middle of the table. While the fortuneteller kept staring at the ball Rouge was trying to see what the strange lady was looking at she failed but kept trying, until the ragged lady had finished.

"Your past still has many questions to be answered, with many tragedy's such as death."

"True, but you could of thought of that anyway. So what's in for me in the future?"

"Fine we shall go to your future. Please put both hands on my glass ball"

Rouge did what she was told and put her two hands on the ball. Nothing happened until the lady put her hands on the ball as well, and then it suddenly went silent. Rouge her no nosie from outside her friends, the sea, nothing. But not only that it turned dark there was nothing there except her and the lady.

Images started going around the room of Rouge as a child. They were animated like life like pictures, photos. Each image passed away and then came another of her a bit older. The lady was going through Rouges life. Every picture Rouge looked at reminded her of the past she left behind her. She told the names of the people and places in the photos out loud. Then it stopped where the lady wanted it to be the night that ruined her families and very own life. Rouge closed her eyes at this point and when she opened them it went.

"We weren't here for your past were we little girl though, but the future."

…

A/N: What has the fortune teller got to say? Will Rouge tell about her nightmare? Will they find Cream? & who is the spy? Find out in the next chapter of Rouge the Bat & the Spy!!!

A/N: Sorry if this was to long but I needed to pack a lot in! R & R!!! CHEERS!!!!!!!!


	7. The Sad Goodbye! But who?

A/N: Sorry that I haven't wrote any chapters for a long time its, because ive had writers block. With everything going in the story its difficult to no what to do next. But ive thought about loads and there's much to come. Now that Sonic Heroes is out some characters in the game are going to come in soon. Also in the booklet inside the game case it has the ages of the people inside, but ive decided not to use the ages in the booklet and all of them will be in there late teens. There is many reasons why I have done this number 1: because of there are going to be relationships going on and a 8 year old and 16 is not right. Number 2: because it's an emotional story and a small child going through the things that the characters are in my story wouldn't work. I promise that this won't change any of the characters characters basically. Please  R & R!!! I don't own any of the sonic crew or Sega.

*****Rouge the Bat and the Spy*****

*****The Sad Goodbye! But who?*

When the lady said that, Rouge started hearing voices, flickering, then came images every second a new one. Rouge started hearing Amy talking, she thought it was her outside but she sounded more upset, and Rouge knew that Amy wouldn't be that upset that she's leaving. So Rouge started thinking what it was about?

"This girl your friend, yes?" the lady asked

"ER, yeah, yes she is my mate. Who is she talking to?"

"THE SPY!!!"

"O, course! Old Hag" Rouge whispered

The fortuneteller gave Rouge an evil stare she brought a picture of Amy. Then the pink hedgehog started screaming and crying then one word from the spy BYE! Then a shotgun and you hear a body fall then silence! No scream or cry not even a squeak! Rouge started getting upset.

"I'm no Hag, but I control the future! If you mean to me, me be mean to you!" The Lady replied in her edgy voice

Then there were more shotgun noises. Rouge closed her eyes and kept screaming. She kept like this for ages, until she ran out of breath and her throat started getting sore. She stopped and when she opened her eyes she was left there on the chair. She made sure her eyes weren't red so it didn't look like she was crying. She put on a smile, and walked out to see the gang. 

Outside they were busy talking and looking at the sea in front of them. Everyone was so worked up talking to each over that no one saw the bat walk out. She wiped her eyes and started to say her goodbyes. She wanted to talk to Amy, but she was to busy flirting with Sonic to notice Rouge right behind her shoulder like a parrot. She gave herself the courage and butted in to Amy's and Sonic's conversation. When she put her arm on Amy's shoulder Tikal did the same to Rouge. Rouge turned around.

"I know what your thinking. Don't tell her. Tails and me will look after her. It will be fine. You go find Cream." Tikal said while giving Rouge a hug

"Thank you" 

Amy turned around and asked Rouge what she wanted.

"I just wanted to say goodbye, good luck and please please look after yourself!" 

"Yeah OK! Course I will!" Amy replied. She was confused but didn't want Rouge to leave in a bad mood and agreed.

Knuckles, Sonic and Rouge decided it was time to go. They waved and Sonic grabbed on to Knuckles and Rouge and they flew off the pier and headed to the other end of the sea. They all shouted BYE until they were out of sight.

Meanwhile at the raided flat 

The police were surrounding the three of them, but the Dr and the Spy didn't look abit worried. The total opposite, relaxed with no sign of stress in their faces. One of the policeman knew the spy.

" O, its you, we thought you had gone."

The spy got angry with the man and took an emerald out of his pocket and used it as some kind of weapon. It was like the man was getting shot but strangled at the same time. The Dr and the Spy were laughing all the way. The man fell on the floor, he had no pulse, he was dead! He froze all the other men and went out through the window, the whole block off flats turned into fire, everything turned into ashes.

Meanwhile at the Golden Mile

Rouge, Knuckles and Sonic went off and Tikal, Tails and Amy were walking back home. They walked off Golden Mile and Amy separated from the other two, and walked different ways.

Amy was walking down a street and kept hearing things behind her. She thought it was her imagination and that it was the wind or something. It was getting cold and much darker than it was usual nights. Amy kept on hearing things behind her. She turned around several times and saw nothing except many tall buildings. She went passed an ally and heard a voice. She turned around and looked around the narrow lane. She moved a couple of steps and saw something near the bins. Amy, being as she was, knocked on the bin. She screamed as she saw something move out. It flew over her head and landed behind her.

Some where at the lake

Rouge and Knuckles had been flying for a very long time and their arms were getting tired of holding Sonic at the bottom of them. They couldn't wait until they would see land and could have a rest. Rouge was moaning all the way through the trip and wouldn't shut up as usual. Everyone started getting hot and bothered and extremely tired. Just when Knuckles was going to have a go at Rouge, Sonic pointed out that there was land ahead and that it wasn't that far away. One last push they made it on the coast and settled on the cliff. They fell a sleep straight away and left the night silent.

After many hours the place got cold and Rouge was woken up from another of her nightmares that kept coming. Knuckles also woke up from the noise Rouge was making. Rouge came over to Knuckles and apologised for the noise and that he was woken up from. They started talking and the conversation on Rouges nightmare had turned up.

"You know Rouge, you never finished that story about you, when you were young. Why don't you tell it now, were on our own." Knuckles asked.

"OK, the man who ruined my life was Dr Eggman! He grabbed me and took me in this room with my family he gave a smirk and then my parents got shot my Mum was holding me at the time and when she fell I flew out of the window the glassed smashed everywhere! I didn't know what to do! I tried to go in again for my brothers but I saw that the house was on fire when I went back at midnight. I was alone! Nobody could help! I had no family, friends and the one who knew me were killed I was never allowed to be close to anyone! I left soon after I couldn't take it! I made sure there was know trace of me so I could move on. I decided to be a secret agent and help people so no one could go through the stress I did." The end it started getting slower and she went a sleep again. Knuckles gave a smirk and kissed her on the cheek and said good night. He curled up I went to sleep. Rouge opened her eyes, smiled and said good night back.

…

A/N: Will the three find Cream and save her? Are the fortune-tellers predictions coming true? And who is the Spy? Find out on the next chapter of Rouge the Bat and the Spy!!!

A/N: There we go the nightmare has finished but will another start! R&R


End file.
